potc 1 Jackie
by devil's angel 18
Summary: Jacquelyn Sparrow or Jackie lives in Port Royal with the Swanns.When the crew of the black pearl kidnaps Elizabeth, will she find her love for the sea once more or will she live on land. Follows the plotline of the first movie/Jack's Daughter Barbossa son
1. Chapter 1 last time

Chapter one

_Little Jackie Sparrow was getting ready for bed with her brown teddy bear. She was half way to her room when she forgot something; her little feet carried her across the ship and to the door. She knocked on the dark wooded door._

_**?:**__ Come in_

_A voice fell from the other side. She twisted the knob and walked in there in the captain's quarters at the desk was her father and his first mate but she called him uncle Barossa. _

_**Jack;**__ Hello Jackie what are you doing up?_

_Her dad Jack asked. Even thought he never said it much he loved her. _

_**Jackie;**__ I wanna say night._

_Jackie said with a little voice. She waddled over to Barbossa and hugged him. His plan was set for tonight he hugged back. She turned with her arms stretched wide open. Jack picked her up and hugged her with all his might. Another knock came at the door. Anna opened the door and peeked in._

_**Anna:**__ oh there you are. I have been looking all over you._

_Anna came in the room. Barossa excused himself to leave the family alone. _

_**Jack:**__ why don't we take you to your room?_

_Jack asked his daughter, her brown curls filled her head. Her face looked like Jack with a little bit of her mothers features. _

_**Jackie:**__ yay!_

_She clapped her hands excitedly. They started to walk to the room. Jackie walked over to the rail and looked at the ocean._

_**Anna:**__ Jackie be careful_

_Anna started walking over to her. Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her_

_**Jack:**__ let her be she just curious_

_**Anna:**__ exactly she too curious for her own good. She could get hurt; she is your daughter after all._

_He laughed and held her close to him._

_**Jack:**__ ok you might be right but look _

_He pointed over to Jacquelyn who was still staring at the sea _

_**Jack:**__ she is also yours she can handle herself. She has your calm demeanor and my adventure. _

_They walked over to her Jacquelyn. She was quietly humming to herself. _

_**Anna:**__ what are you humming darling _

_**Jackie:**__ the sea_

_Anna and Jack looked at each other in confusion._

_**Jack:**__ what do you mean the sea?_

_**Jackie:**__ the noise around the boat, I heard it and just sang along with it._

_Understanding past over Anna but Jack was still in confusion. _

_**Anna:**__ Jack just listen closely _

_Now jack understood. He laughed and continued to the room. Her room was only a door away from their. It had dark wood that was cozy yet matched the ship. The room was filled with candles to light up the room, a simple queen size bed stayed in the corner, toys littered the floor, and a big chest at the side of the bed was filled with her clothes. _

_**Jackie:**__ wove u _

_**Anna:**__ we love you too_

_The tucked her in to bed but Jackie didn't stay down. Just then, Jack remembered something._

_**Jack:**__ Oh, I almost forgot. We love you so much that we wanted to give you something._

_Jack pulled out a little pouch that had a necklace in it. The necklace brass gold sparrow with a metal circle. Jacquelyn's face lit up her brown eyes became a sudden hazel (just like her mother) with excitement._

_**Jackie:**__ I wove it, I wove it._

_She chanted with happiness. They all chuckled and put the necklace around her neck. _

_**Jack:**__ so you always remember that you are a sparrow. Happy 5th birthday love._

_Jack kissed her forehead and hugged her. She hugged back as her chubby arms wrapped around her._

_**Anna:**__ Happy birthday baby now go to bed._

_She said in her stern mother voice. It always intimated her sparrow (Jacquelyn too)_

_They blew out the candles and walked to the door. _

_**Jackie:**__ night daddy night mommy_

_They heard there daughter say. That would be the last happy moment they would have as a family_


	2. Chapter 2 dream

Chapter 2

Jackie woke up from her dream with tears running down her face. She will never forget that day or night. Seeing her father being marooned, the sword going in her mother's stomach, the coldness of the brig. She will be forever grateful to Bootstrap Bill for helping her escape. Jackie could not think about it anymore, she walked over to the dresser and picked up her sparrow necklace. No one knows her true identity all they know is that her parents where people of the sea. She turned to the mirror, Jacquelyn still has her brown curls that stop midway off her back, she has her mother's curves and lips, the same eyes of her father but they turn hazel time to time. A knock interrupted the thoughts

**Jackie:** Hold on for minute

She called to the door

**W.S:** All right

She put on her robe and opened the door

**Jackie:** hello Governor

**W.S:** Still asleep, I see. I just woke your sister

**Jackie:** oh well that's good

Jackie was ok with her adopted sisters but they never really saw eye to eye. The house cleaner opened the window and began making the bed.

**Jackie: **so have you told her about Mr. Norrington

**W.S:** No not yet, it is better if he tells her we cannot force her. Did you get the new dress I got you?

Mr. Swann clearly wanted to change the subject just in case the maids stared gossiping and Elizabeth heard them.

**Jackie:** Yes, it is very beautiful

The dress bloody red with white trim and showed off her arms comes with a bonnet.

She went behind the screen with two maids to help her put on the dress they didn't put on her corset to tight so she could still breath.

**W.S:** um Jacquelyn have you thought about marriage

Jackie laughed at the thought she was only 15. Though men have showed her interest, she declined them all.

**Jackie:** I have thought about what kind of man I would like but I just do not think that marriage is in the cards for me.

**W.S:** all right well I will leave you to get ready I will see you downstairs

He left and she got dressed she left her hair down with her bonnet on top she grabbed her fan and walked downstairs. Jackie saw the governor talking to William Turner.

**Jackie:** hello Will

**Will:** Hello Jackie how are you

**Jackie:** I am great I see you are great as well

**W.S:** Oh, Elizabeth you look absolutely stunning

They both turned to the staircase to see Elizabeth in a white dress, her hair tied back and a bonnet on top.

**Liz:** Oh Will

Elizabeth came down the stairs faster. She did not even see Jackie

**Liz:** I had a dream about you last night

Will looked shocked at the woman he loved having a dream about him. Even though Jackie was, only 15 and they were 20 she still saw the attraction between them.

**Will:** about me

**W.S:** Elizabeth I thin-

Elizabeth who really did not care to her father cut him off.

**Liz:** About the night we meet, you remember

**Will:** how could I forget Ms. Swann.

She got an irritable look on her face

**Liz:** how many times do I have to tell you call me Elizabeth?

**Will:** at least once more Ms. Swann as always

Jackie quietly laughed to herself.

**W.S:** see at least the boy has a since of proprietary now we really must be going

Will and Elizabeth stared at each other

**Liz:** good day Mr. Turner

Elizabeth turned without another word; Jackie rolled her eyes and turned to Will.

**Jackie:** have a lovely day Will

Jackie said as they started to walk out

**Will:** good day Jackie

She got in the carriage and saw Elizabeth staring at Will she quietly giggled

**W.S:** Jackie are you all right

Weatherby Swann asked she turned to look at him then back at Elizabeth who was also looking at her.

**Jackie:** oh nothing stepfather

She turned back to Elizabeth

**Jackie:** just remembering a joke I heard last night

Elizabeth realized that she was caught staring at him and started to blush.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Jackie remembered the dream she had herself.


	3. Chapter 3 father Jack

. Chapter 3

The ceremony was a blur to Jackie. She was so bored out of her mind that she snuck out to walk along the docks, she came near the interceptor. When Jackie heard a splash, she came near the water's edge and saw Norrington screaming for Elizabeth. She saw Murtogg and Mullroy rushing to the dock with a man who saved Elizabeth. They brought her up

**Jackie:** Elizabeth!

**Mull:** she not breathing

**Jackie:** take off that bloody corset!

The man shouted, "move" and ripped off the corset with a knife. Elizabeth began coughing up water.

**Mull:** never would thought that

**Jack:** Clearly, you have never been to Singapore

Jacquelyn was relieved that her stepsister was breathing and alive. She felt someone lifting her sparrow necklace.

**Jack:** who gave you this?

Jack asked the young woman. They turned to look at each other the same pair of brown eyes looking at each other.

**Jackie:** my mother and father gave this to me for my fifth birthday

Jackie had no doubt that this was her father he looked the same as he did ten years ago only a little bit aged.(Elizabeth was still coughing up water)

**Jackie:** father?

He smiled at her the same way he did when she was little

Jack: hello Jacquelyn

They smiled at each other until a sword came at Jack's throat

**Nor;** on your feet

They both turned to Norrington. Jack slowly came to his feet so did Jackie

**W.S:** Elizabeth, Jackie

Weatherby Swann put his jacket around Elizabeth they both turned to Murtogg who had Elizabeth's ripped corset. He pointed to Jack.

**W.S:** shoot him

**Liz:** father, commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer

They turned to Elizabeth and then Jack. Jacquelyn never stopped staring at her father. She could not believe that he was right in front of her. She thought he was dead. Norrington put his sword away and put out his hand.

**Nor:** I believe thanks are in order

Do not fall for it Jackie thought but it was too late her father fell for his trick. He pulled up Jack's sleeve. Smirking Norrington got his man.

**Nor:** had a brush with the East Indian trading company did we? Pirate?

Jack knew that he was caught and made a face all the soldiers put his guns back on him.

**W.S:** hang him

**Nor:** keep you guns on him, Gillette fetch some irons

Norrington pushed Jack's sleeve up more reviling Jack's tattoo. Showing a sparrow flying over an ocean.

**Nor:** well well Jack Sparrow is not it

**Jack:** captain Jack Sparrow if you will

**Nor:** well I don't' see your ship Captain

**Jack:** I'm in the market as it where

Jack said smiling at him. Norrington was not in the mood for dealing with a pirate today. Jackie was so concerned that she zoned out of the conversation, Until Norrington grabbed Jack and stared moving up the dock.

**Liz:** commodore I really must protest

Elizabeth started moving with Jacquelyn moving behind her.

**Liz:** pirate or not this man saved my life

Jackie decided it was time to say something. She could not just stand by and watch her father be taken away and hung.

**Jackie:** commander Norrington please release this man

Norrington turned to the young Jackie. Smirking he stepped closer to her

**Nor:** and why would I release this pirate? May I ask Jackie?

Jackie turned to her father then back at Norrington

**Jackie:** because this pirate just so happens to be my father.

Shock crossed over everyone's face as Jackie walked over to her father and hugged him.

**Jackie:** the first chance you get run do whatever you can to run they will not keep their words I know. I will have to act shocked so they will not kill me either

Jackie whispered in Jack's ear. Jack smiled at his daughter

**Jack:** thank you darling. You are more like your mother than you realize

Jackie smiled back at her father. Jack could not believe how much she has grown and he missed all of it.

**W.S:** Commodore you can tell they are related just look at them. They look exactly alike. Just let him go free.

They all looked the two of them. Clearly, they saw the resemblance. Jacquelyn smiled and slowly stared to walk away. Elizabeth was getting closer. With a nod of thanks to Jackie, he threw his chains around Elizabeth who gasped as everyone came closer. Jackie started acting in shock.

**Jack:** I knew you would warm up to me

Jack said with a smile as everyone was frozen on the spot they did not know what to do next.

**Jack:** Commodore Norrington my effects please, and my hat. Commodore!

Jacquelyn saw Norrington thinking slowly. She could not stand the waiting

**Jackie:** oh for the love of god give me those

Jackie came up and took his effects out of a soldier's hand. A hand came on top of her arm.

**Nor:** excuse me Miss. Swann or is it Sparrow now

Jackie's eyes grew hazel as the Commodore acted as she was like trash now. Everyone stepped back as they had seen her angry. Not a pretty site.

**Jackie:** you know what I like Sparrow better and the man said to give him his effects yet you wait like cowered so if you do not mind I will do your job.

Everyone was shocked even Jack that she was willing to give up a wonderful life in port royal for a pirate even if he was her father. She turned to Jack and Elizabeth. Jack was smiling at her in encouragement Elizabeth was shocked and disgusted.

**Jack:** come come we don't have all day dear.

She put his effects in Elizabeth's hand, he turned her around, and she started to put everything on him. Jacquelyn looked back and saw Norrington looking earthier disgusted or jealousy.

**Jackie:** someone looks envies

She whispered in Jack's ear as he chuckled. He said something to Elizabeth and spun her around

**Jack:** Gentlemen, M'ladies you will always remember that this be the day, you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow. Jacquelyn I will come back for you. Be sure of that **(I got that part from another fan fiction I read I own nothing)**

He released Elizabeth and started to go up in the air she covered herself with her hands as guns started firing off at Jack. She saw her father sliding down a line and land on the dock.

**Nor;** on his heels

Norrington shouted to his men. They all started running after him he told his second in command that Jack was to be hung tomorrow. He turned back to back to the governor and his two daughters.

**Nor:** are you all right

He asked them they said yes, as Jackie stayed quiet.

**Nor:** and you Miss Sparrow

He asked her she turned to glare at him. Her eyes bright Hazel

**Jackie:** Beside you trying to kill my father, I AM GREAT!

She shouted at him and started to walk away then paused and turned back to him

**Jackie:** oh Governor,

They turned back to her.

**Jackie:** I understand if you no longer want me in your household, I will pack my things and try to find another place that will take me.

She turned and walked away. To the household. She heard them talking quietly to themselves an escort walked with her. She already taking a hot bath as someone packed her things. The governor and Elizabeth came later. She finished all her packing, got ready for bed, and did something that she had not done in a while. She cried for her family.

_**Ok so I got a few things from a similar fan fiction I own nothing so please no copyrights **_


	4. Chapter 4 kidnapped

Chapter 4

That night after Jackie finished crying. She decided to walk around the Mansion she stopped outside Elizabeth's bedroom. She came in to the room and saw Elizabeth in bed.

**Jackie:** may I come in

She asked in a quiet voice to not startle her. Elizabeth looked up from her book and to her

**Liz:** Sure, you can come in

She come into the room and sat on the bed. They stared at each other until Elizabeth sighed

**Jackie: **listen Elizabeth I want to leave here on good basics with you. Obviously I cannot speak for my father, but I am sorry for how you were treated I will always think of you as my older sister and your father as a father figure to me.

She turned to leave when Elizabeth whispered wait she turned back to her. Jackie sat back down.

**Liz:** I know we have not always seen eye to eye on many things but I have always thought of you as my little sister. You are welcome to stay as long as you want.

Jackie smiled and they hugged until a loud BOOM interrupted them they went to the balcony and saw pirates at the gate and heading towards the house. They ran to the hall and yelled at the butler

**Both:** NO!

However, it was too late three men pointed to the girls as they started to run up the stairs and to Elizabeth's room a maid said that they were here to kidnap them. Jackie was looking around the room for something to hit them with. The pirates came in the room and Jackie hit them with the bed warmer that she found in Liz's bed and hit the first one the second one she released the hot coals and it hit pirates eyes. Jackie and Elizabeth started to run out of the room when someone grabbed her

**Jackie:** run Elizabeth run

Liz ran out of the room with the two pirates following her

**Pirate one:** take her to the boat

**Pirate three**: alright come on miss

Jackie finally turned to see a boy about her age with dark brown hair and green eyes. Staring right into her eyes he was only a little taller than she was, with muscles were not over rated.

**Pirate three:** come on

He lifted her up on his shoulder with her kicking and screaming. The other two pirates got Elizabeth and started to run. Jackie saw Will be knocked unconscious. They got into a boat and started paddling out to sea. Elizabeth looked scared Jackie on the other hand felt comfortable out at sea.

**Jackie:** what are your names?

She asked the three pirates they all started at her. Then they all smirked at Jackie.

**Pirate one:** my name is Pintel

The fat one said as she started to remember him

**Pirate two:** my name is Ragetti

The skinny one with the weird eye said happily. Now Jackie really remembered them. They use to take care of her as a child when her parents were busy.

**Jackie:** and you?

She said to the third pirate. He turned to smirk at her.

**Pirate three:** my name is Damen and your name since you're so interested in ours.

She was about to answer when a dark shadow cast over them. Elizabeth looked in horror while Jackie had a feeling of sadness pass over her. This ship was once her home now it is her prison. They let the ladies first up then then the pirates.

**Boson:** I did not know we were taking captives

**Pintel:** they invoked the right of parley with captain Barbossa

Jackie knew it was best to keep quiet until she was talked to but Elizabeth being the stupid one spoke.

**Liz:** I am here t-

She was cut off by Boson slapping her

**Boson:** you will speak when spoken to

A hand caught Boson's arm and Jackie immediately recognized him. Uncle Barbossa or at least he was she started to walk back when Damen grabbed her.

**Damen:** you're not going anywhere

**Capt. Bar:** ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley

He sneered at Boson who listened to him and apologized to the captain but not Elizabeth.

**Liz:** Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate of cessation of hostilities against Port Royal

Elizabeth started speaking as they started chuckling and looking amused. Jackie looked around while the pirates where all looking at her and Elizabeth. Whispers began all around her

**Capt. Bar:** those are a lot of big words in there, and we are not but humble pirates, what is it you want

**Liz:** we want you to leave and never come back

**Capt. Bar:** I am declining to acquiesce of your request.

Elizabeth still looked confused. Obviously, she has never been declined of anything in her life. Jackie rolled her eyes and signed

**Jackie:** means no

Jackie spoke for the first time since arriving on the boat everyone turned to look at her. Elizabeth looked at Jackie then back to captain Barbossa.

**Liz:** very well

Elizabeth turned to the side of the boat and took off her medallion. Damen finally let go of Jackie and she went over to Elizabeth.

**Liz:** I'll drop it

Everyone was quiet.

**Capt. Bar:** my holds are busting swag. That bit of shine matters to us…why?

Barbossa tried to sound like he could care less but failed Elizabeth looked around

**Liz:** it's what you've been searching for I recognize this ship I saw it 8 years ago on the crossing form England.

Elizabeth explained. Jackie remembered that trip it was when they saved Will.

**Capt. Bar:** did ye now

Jackie took the medallion from Elizabeth and looked at it. Suddenly Jackie got an idea

**Jackie:** well if it is worthless than there is no point in her keeping it.

She started to drop it. When all of the crew lurched forward as if there life depended on it. They both smirked and looked at each other, before Jackie gave the medallion back to Elizabeth. Barbossa chuckled and began walking forward

**Capt. Bar:** you have names missies

They both looked at each other.

**Liz:** Elizabeth Turner and my friend Jacquelyn Sparrow

**Jackie:** we are maids in the governor's household

Jackie added to confirm the story. He got a look in his eyes

**Capt. Bar:** Miss Tuner and Miss Sparrow

The whole crew began murmuring among themselves

**Pintel:** Annabelle and Bootstrap

At the sound of my mother's name, Jackie turned to the three pirates. The first Pintel and Ragitte had look of guilt while Damen was stoic.

**Capt. Bar: **and how did a maid come to own a trinket such as that. A family Heirloom, perhaps?

**Jackie:** she didn't steal it if that's what you mean

He looked at them with a smirk and then looked at the crew all creepily smiling at them

**Capt. Bar:** very well then, you hand over the medallion, will put your town on our rudder and ne'er return.

They both looked at each other and they knew that they had no choice. Slowly Elizabeth placed the medallion into Barbossa's hands and he grabbed hope filled his eyes.

**Jackie:** our bargain

Jackie reminded him before he got carried away with his victory. Barbossa looked at her one time before nodding to Boson.

**Boson:** Still the guns, stow um, signal the men, raise the flag and make clear to port.

Boson started shouting orders around the crew who got right to work. Elizabeth and Jackie stared out in horror Elizabeth ran after Barbossa while Damen came behind Jackie and grabbed her. He took her to the captain. Jackie would never say but she felt quiet warm in Damen's arms not that she would say anything, he dragged her to

Barbossa

**Capt. Bar:** I think we should talk in quarters

Damen nodded and dragged Jackie along

**Jackie:** Ow! Gently I am a woman after all

She glared at Damen and her glared back at her with a spark of amusement in his eyes

**Damen:** well sorry your highness I promise to be gentler would not want to hurt you

Damen said with sarcasm clear in his voice but he did like the way he got to her. Annoyed she tried to get free of him but that only made him tighten his grip. Barbossa who was watching the whole thing started to stare at Damen with an obvious look on his face that he was amused. They all went to the captains quarters, Jackie looked around it, it had not changed seen she has last seen it. The desk was still littered with maps and trinkets and the candles filled the room. There were new things but still the same. She caught captain Barbossa looking at her along with Damen

**Jackie:** can I help you?

She all but yelled at them Damen smirked with amusement, while Barbossa grew impatient

**Capt. Bar:** I thought we would have to search for you but it's good that you came along with your friend

**Jackie:** what do you want with me?

Barbossa smirked along with Damen they all but looked alike except the eyes.

**Capt. Bar:** Jacquelyn Rosalie Sparrow, how much do you know about your mother?

Sadness filled Jackie's eyes but no tears fell. She looked at them both and signed

**Jackie:** basally nothing, because someone took her away from me.

She glared at Barbossa; he smirked and laughed at her.

**Capt. Bar:** you still remember that. I should not be surprised, but anyways we need your help.

**Jackie:** why would I help you?

She sneered at him. Damen's face was tense with amusement. He had never seen someone talk like that with Barbossa. Barbossa looked at Damen and then Jackie and smirked

**Capt. Bar:** Jackie have you meet my son Damen


	5. Chapter 5 maybe it won't be so bad

Chapter 5

Jackie's eyes widen the hot guy was Barbossa's son crap Jackie thought

**Jackie:** ok so, what am I doing here?

Jackie asked again and heard a sigh from Damen she glared at him

**Damen:** I am sick of this crap, listen your mother had one of the same medallions that Elizabeth has so we need you because your mom is dead, got that

Damen said fed up with her attitude she turned to glare at him.

**Jackie:** Ok so she had a medallion, I still do not see what that has to do with me

Captain Barbossa pulled out the necklace and gave it to Jacquelyn.

**Capt. Bar:** that is Aztec gold

It was cursed she remember dad talking about it and how it was rumored but he still wanted it. _Why would my mother have one? Where did she even get one?_ Barossa must have seen her face because he answered her questions.

**Capt. Bar:** your mother took it last time her and your father where there. Therefore, I took it from her at the time of her death. Little did we know that it was going to kill us in the end. So when you escaped; how I will never know: we need your blood to lift this curse

Jackie just stared at them and then ran out the door where the moonlight made look like a ghost. Everyone on the ship was skeletonized rotting away in the light. Everyone tried to grab her but failed until she fell on the deck everyone crowed around her. All she could do was gasp in horror Damen was the only one that was not a skeleton he helped her up and held her close to him.

**Damen:** see the moonlight shows you what they really are they are not among the living so they cannot die, but neither are they died

She could not believe it. She had never believed in ghost stories and now she was in one. She ran to the nearest cabin. No one stopped her. She closed her eyes hoping this was all a dream. She opened her eyes and gasped, Jacquelyn was in her old room the room was different but very familiar to her, the chests that held her clothes, the bed, and the furniture. She lied in the bed and went to sleep. Jackie woke up a few hours later to the sound of shuffling, she saw Damen looking for something.

**Jackie:** what are you doing?

She asked in an annoyed voice. He jumped in the air and turned to look at her. She was lying in bed with her hair all over the pillows like a brown halo. She was still in her nightgown and the covers weren't that heavy. She looked like an angel to Damen, he shook his head _don't get caught up with her. We just need her blood and we will be good_ her turned to look at her again _but damn she is the hottest girl I have ever seen_.

**Damen:** I'm looking for a dress your friend is eating with the captain

Jackie raised her eyebrow, Elizabeth would never eat with the captain she even knew that

**Jackie:** she will never go for that, the only way she will chose that is if the other chose was eating with the crew naked.

She started laughing until she saw Damen thinking about it. She threw a pillow at him. _Perverted basterd_ she thought as he caught the pillow. He cucked it back at her they started to pass it back and forth, as if they were the best of friends.

**Damen:** come on your probably hungry

**Jackie:** All right

She started to get up when Damen pushed her back down. She turned to look at him

**Damen:** rule number one all girl dinning with the crew must be naked

She punched him in the stomach.

**Damen:** fine at latest where a dress or something else besides that nightgown.

Jackie got up and grabbed a dress for him. He looked at her in confusion. She just rolled her eyes at him

**Jackie:** you wanted a dress for Elizabeth there's one now get out so I can get dressed

Damen turned to the door and then back at her

**Jackie:** and no, you aren't allowed to see me get dressed

She said to him he turned to sulk and left out the _door maybe it won't be so bad here_ Jackie thought


	6. Chapter 6 join the crew

Chapter 6

Jackie was deciding what to wear for dinner none of the clothes was her size she almost went to her old parent's room to look for clothes finally after about half an hour she went to the room. The doors were unlocked as she opened it. She half expected to see her mother behind the door with her father at her side. The room was dusty with the bed unmade; everything was just how her parents left it. She almost broke down and cried but she still held her head up high she looked in the drawers little knickknacks, her mother's perfume her dad's maps even their clothes. She knew that she had to wear something she opened the chest and found a plain white button up shirt, a vest like corset black pants and a belt that landed on her waist. She made her sparrow necklace front and center, her hair was loose and flowing. On top was her mother's hat somewhat slimier to her fathers, she began thinking to herself what had become of her father he would surely be hung in the morning, who will save her from the terror of Captain Barbossa and his cursed crew. She would have to do something to assure herself from death. A knock interrupted her thoughts she went to the door and reveled Pintel and Ragetti on the other side. They looked friendly but awkward too.

**Pintel:** Ello Poppet time to eat

She nodded her head and started to walk along the hall with them. She never said a word to them but she sensed that they wanted to speak to her. Jacquelyn got that sense of awareness also with Jack's Reading of a character. Jackie could usually tell what a person wanted to say or what they were thinking.

**Jackie:** so… how are you boys

**Both:** we are good

The dinner was ok, short. She looked around and started remembering faces. The men who helped her not fall over board, men who helped her walk, and to fight even at a young age. After that, she stayed with Damen on deck while the men worked. Jackie missed the sea the breeze the wind, without her realizing it she started to hum.

**Damen:** what are you doing?

He asked amused, right now she looked like a real pirate, not the sacred girl they picked up, she looked almost happy to be kidnapped from pirates

**Jackie:** just humming I missed the sea even if I wish it was under different circumstances, but I have been dying to get back out to sea

Damen just looked at her, and she looked back at him, they both started to lean into each other when they heard a door slam open. Jackie turned to see Elizabeth running out in a dress and all the pirates taunting her,

**Jackie:** Elizabeth!

Jackie screamed to her only see Elizabeth being tossed up into the air. Captain Barbossa came out to the deck. Jackie started to run to her only to be grabbed by Boson. She screamed as he pushed her back onto the deck.

**Capt. Bar:** look the moonlight shows us what we really are we are not among the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead.

He turned Elizabeth back around, to face him, Jackie got up only to be grabbed by Damen.

**Capt Bar:** for to long I have parched for thirst but unable to quench it, to long I have starved to death and haven't died.

Jackie tried to move but Damen grabbed her filmily, then Pintel and Ragitti came to help him. She flinched away from the skeletons

**Capt. Bar:** I feel nothing not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, or the warmth of a woman's flesh,

He finally reveled himself to Elizabeth the rotting corpse he was. She just started in horror, _so it's not just me_,

**Capt. Bar:** you best start believing I ghost stories Miss. Turner, you're in one

He grabbed a bottle of rum and stated to drink it you could see clearly, as it went through his body. Jackie hid her face in Damen's chest he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Elizabeth ran into a cabin, as Barbossa threw the bottle at the door, he started laughing and so did everyone else, Jacquelyn started laughing at the irony, Elizabeth was supposed to be the brave one and Jackie the scared one but it's reversed.

**Capt. Bar:** WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT BACK TO WORK!

Barbossa yelled at the crew as they all grumbled and went back to work, she finally looked up and saw Damen and Barbossa looking at each other and then at her. He smiled and looked at them.

**Capt. Bar:** Jackie I have a question for you?

Jackie looked scared but willing to ask she moved more away from Damen to look at him.

**Jackie:** yes?

She didn't let her guard down. She knew she could be easily tricked into something if she didn't think things though. He smiled as Damen put his arms around her waist.

**Capt. Bar:** well I know you love the sea and well do you really think that the governor would let you work back into his house after this adventure. He probably doesn't care that you are missing. Your father and mother are dead you have no one your friend there, said she would rather go back to Port Royal without you.

What! Jackie thought why would she say that. Back in Port Royal, she told her that she would always be there for her it was right before they got kidnapped. Elizabeth hadn't changed now she was angry all she every did was play with people to get what she wanted.

**Capt. Bar:** So now, I have a question for you Jacquelyn Rosalie Sparrow. Either would you like to be a maid for the rest of your life or would you like to join my crew and live your life on the sea?

Did she want that? She had never really thought about it, of course the royal navy would search the entire ocean for Elizabeth but they wouldn't care for here she was the daughter of pirates. They showed that they could care less by the way they always talked to her.

**Jackie:** Captain Barbossa I will join your crew, they could care less about me.

She said Damen and the crew all smiled. She extended her hand to Barbossa and he took it.

**Damen:** welcome to the crew

Damen whispered in her ear. The crews cheered and began to hug her. She finally had a family. Her father was probably already hung. She had no family again, the governor had disowned her. She was all alone and had part of her original family back. She just hopes that she made the right decision.


	7. questions

_**Hey everyone it's me I just wanted to say that the banners for Jackie and Dreamfilled night are done so check them out I will update Jackie soon and I will put photos up soon also I will have this thing where people can ask me questions and I will answer soon I will tell you soon so just send a question along with some reviews about both stories **_

_**Love devil's angel 18 =0)**_


	8. Chapter 7 the caves

Chapter 7

Damen had taken Jackie to the bedroom for sleep it seems that they are going to be at la Isla de Mantra. She fell asleep on her old bed. _In her dream, she was running on a ship. With her father the whole place was chaos, she saw Will go below deck and Jack the monkey climbing the ropes to the other boat. She was running fighting with Damen with swords until her got around her and got stabbed in the stomach_

_**Jackie:**__ Damen!_

_She felt someone shaking her she fell overbroad and fell into the ocean but instead of feeling the plunging coldness of the water she felt warmth;_ Jackie opened her eyes and saw Damen hovering her. She was covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. She was in her nightgown for bed and Damen was in a loose white shirt and some black pants.

**Damen:** Jackie are you ok you were screaming and trashing around.

**Jackie:** sorry just a bad dream I didn't know that I was like that

She relaxed a little bit she turned to face Damen; he was staring at her and she back at him.

**Jackie:** so you know my life what about you?

**Damen:** well you already know my dad and my mom was a whore in Tortuga, she was murdered when I was six years old soon after my dad came along on his ship and I have been here ever since.

Wow Jackie never thought that is life was that they came from about the same life a life on sea. They fell into a comfortable silence that they just smiled at each other. They stayed up just talking about their favorite things and their past. They fell asleep around 2:30am in the morning

The next morning

Damen woke up in his regular bed, but felt a presence next to him. He looked down and saw Jackie sleeping on his chest. He gently ran his fingers though her hair. A knock came at the door. Jackie opened her eyes and turned around away from Damen. He got up to answer the door.

**Damen:** yes

He asked a little annoyed that the interrupted them from their sleep.

**Pintel:** We're here have her ready in a dress we already have the other one and make sure she has the medallion.

They moved away and he turned around to see Jacquelyn getting up and ready. She started looking for drawers for a perfect dress; she finally found a gold colored dress with white martial in the sleeves. She shoved Damen out to get dressed; she left her hair down after she brushed it, put on her sparrow necklace and her mother's medallion. She walked on to the deck and was met with Damen, Ragetti, and Rintel, she saw Elizabeth tied up.

**Liz:** why isn't she tied up?

Elizabeth asked after she saw Jacquelyn with a medallion. Jackie smirked and everyone laughed.

**Capt. Bar:** didn't you hear after you ran into the cabin and hid, Jackie agreed to become part of my crew; she belongs on the sea, not in land.

Jackie walked up to her and whispered in her ear

**Jackie:** it is what you wanted once this adventure is over you might go to Port Royal without me; you never really liked me everything you said to me was a lie.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide; Barbossa said that everything was confidential, _never trust a pirate_ she thought to herself. They were lowered into a boat and rode separately. They went into the dark caves, the pirates were carrying many other treasures that they got from Port Royal, and Jacquelyn had seen treasure but never this much. The gold, silver, and gems, glossed over the water and walls of the caves. They started to dump all of the things and talking about what they were going to do when the curse was lifted. Damen came next to her and held her around her waist.

**Damen:** surprised princess these guys finally get to spend it all.

She over heard some pirates talking about what they were going to do when the curse was lifted.

**Pirate one**: I can't wait till the curse is lifted finally,

**Pirate two:** I know I wonder if the girls are good in bed

**Pirate one:** I know finally girls that can't say anything about what we do to her

Jackie was shocked they were only going to use her they didn't care about her why would they. Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw everyone surrounding a chest with Elizabeth and Barbossa at the top.

Jackie was at the very back, watching everything. Sitting on top of treasure when she heard sounds. She turned back and saw that she was sitting next to a window to the tunnels. She saw her father and Will Tuner, hiding under the wave of treasure whispering.

**Jackie:** hey

She whispered loud enough to make them stop talking; Jackie knew that they were going to try to save them. She would go with her father wherever he went even if that meant living on land. She moves away but first she sees her father start to move away. She walks to Damen and sees Barbossa slap Elizabeth across the face.

**Jackie:** what happen, I mean she deserves to be slapped across the face but for what reason is this.

**Damen:** Well, her blood is not the right one we need

Just then something occurred to Damen, she knew it wasn't the right one. She lied just like Elizabeth

**Capt. Bar:** the medallion, she taken it!

Everyone ran trying to find Elizabeth and Jackie took off the medallion and put her blood on it and dropped it in the chest. She then ran to try to find her father. Running in a dress around a dark cave with evil pirates that might hurt her at any minuet is not easy. Distracted with her thoughts Jackie fell over something.

**Jack:** easy on the goods darling

**Jackie:** dad!

Jackie exclaimed she got up and hugged her father who hugged her back.

**Jack:** come on we have to go.

The both started running as fast as they can.

**Jackie:** why are you on the ground and where is Will?

**Jack:** well to answer both questions Will knocked me out with this oar.

He gestured to the oar in his hand they slowed down. They were met with thousands of pirates looking around

**Pin:** you?

Pintel pointed to Jack everyone else stopped to look at them. Some width anger and others in shock and disbelief.

**Pin:** your suppose to be dead.

Jack started to poke at himself

**Jack:** am I not?

The started to turn around only to be met with a group of pirates pointing there guns at them. They turn back around to be met with more pirates with guns.

**Jack:** parly

Everyone stared at him with confusion

**Jack:** parlllyeu, palsy partner partner

**Rag:** parley

Ragetti suggested, everyone looked at him

**Jack:** that's the one Parley, Parley!

**Pin:** Parley, dame the depths with the man who thought of Parley

Jack put his fingers in the gun's openings and leaded forward.

**Jack:** that would be the French

They grabbed Jack and Jacquelyn and moved them to a more lit place Jack leaned on the oar and Jackie was standing with her feet bare. Damen's eyes never left Jackie and her with him. Jack could feel that something was there but he didn't know if it was hatred or lust. Ether way he wanted Jackie away from Damen. Barbossa came threw the crowds of pirates to see his former captain.

**Capt. Bar:** how in blazing did you get off that island?

**Jack:** When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing mate.

Jack paused and everyone waited on his answer.

**Jack:** I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

Jackie giggled but stopped when everyone glared at her. She covered up with a cough; Damen smirked, and shock his head. Then he remembered that she betrayed them but also that they betrayed her as well. Once the curse was lifted, they were going to use her for the crews' thirst of lust of women that has been denying them for years. Either way they would betray each other in the end.

**Capt. Bar:** well I won't be making that mistake again, gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow… kill him

Jackie moved forward but was pulled back by a few pirates. Jack saw his daughter's danger and thought quickly

**Jack:** the girl's blood didn't' work did it?

Jack knew that Barbossa couldn't resist, ruefully Barbossa turned around

**Capt. Bar:** hold your fire

Most almost all the pirates put their guns away grumbling and whinnying. Barbossa just looked at him

**Capt. Bar:** you know whose blood we need.

He asked, Jack looked at his daughter who nodded her head Jack smirked

**Jack:** I know whose blood ye need.


	9. Chapter 8 lost friend

Chapter 8

Before Jackie knew it she was in a boat with Damen, Pintel, and Ragetti. She looked down at her feet and put them in the water. Her thoughts suddenly went to her mother was she happy with the life she chose. She knew that the only reason that Barbossa killed her was because she denied him. You see he has always loved her so when he marooned her father, he thought he could get a shot at her but even in death she chose to stay loyal to Jack. She looked up at her father and Barbossa in the front boat, she touched the water and did gentle waves with her hands she remembered her mother calling her part mermaid. Damen just looked at her, still not over the betrayal he looked at his father. He started at Damen and nodded. He understood what he was going through not trust the person you trust the most. Jackie was swirling her fingers in the water when a black shadow casted over her. She sighed the ladder came down first Jack then Barbossa after went Jackie and then finally Damen. Jacquelyn went to go hug her father. For the first time in over 10 years, they were together but how long would they have together.

**Capt. Bar:** Damen why don't you take Jackie to her room and while Jack talk business and me.

Damen nodded and Jackie let go of her father. She went to the room and just stared at him. Finally, he sighed and the silence was broken.

**Damen:** so when were you going to tell me that she wasn't a Turner

Jackie sighed yes she betrayed them but she wasn't the only one he lied to her to about what they were planning to use her as

**Jackie:** the day you were going to tell me that the crews were going to use me as whore and rape me.

Damen's eyes went wide _how did she know that_ he thought. Jackie saw this and went for the kill

**Jackie:** I overheard a few of the crewmembers talking about it. You know if you really want to keep something a secret try to stay quiet around the subject of their conversation.

She growled at him and got up only to be stopped by Damen.

**Damen:** you lied first

**Jackie:** I did what I had to; I wanted to live what's your excuse?

Jackie ran to her room and cried. For once, she thought that she could trust someone only to be stabbed in the back at the end. She fell asleep, only to be woken up at the major rocking motions. She put on her outfit that she wore the night of dinner. She walked out to the captain's quarters. Instead of knocking like she always did she busted in. the two captains stopped talking, to look at her

**Jackie:** morning Captain, Father

**Both:** morning Jackie

Jack just looked at her something was missing from her, he looked at her eyes and saw no life in them .beyond that she looked just like her mother. Jackie noticed her father staring at her and turned to him.

**Jackie:** what do I have something on my face?

Jack chuckled and sighed

**Jack;** no you look just like you mother did when she was your age.

**Capt. Bar:** yes you do.

Jacquelyn smiled and looked down. The two pirates continued their conversation. Boson came into the room saying that they were coming up on the interceptor. All three of them went on board to look. Jackie came and held on to the rope. She was prepared for battle she knew it was going to come to that. Jacquelyn saw Barbossa throw an apple and Boson taking her father away. Damen saw Jackie walking toward the lower deck that held her father. _She won't do anything what can she do the gate is locked._ What he didn't know was that Jacquelyn had token the keys to the brig. She ran and saw her father in the cell on the floor looking out of a hole.

**Jackie:** what are you doing?

Startled Jack turned around to see Jackie leaning against the bars. _God she looks like her mother._

**Jack:** how did you get down?

**Jackie:** let's just say I had an opportunit moment.

She held up the keys and Jack went back into looking out the hole. Right before she was going to put the key in Jack yelled "DROP!" Jackie fell to the floor as something crashed through the wall.

**Jack:** STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!

_Of course, he would be worried about the ship. _Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and got off the floor.

**Jackie:** Dad

Jack looked over to her and saw that the lock on the door had blown off. They both left and got on deck only to find chaos. Everyone was in battle and swinging each other's swords, people bleeding and many others in the ocean. In no time, they were at the edge of the ship. A man coming off the other ship yelling like a banshee was coming directly at them. Jack grabbed the rope and the man fell into the water.

**Jack:** thank ye mate

He grabbed Jackie and they both went over to the Interceptor. They landed right across from Gibbs. Jacquelyn didn't waste any time looking around she saw Will going below deck. She helped fight off some pirates. She turned around to see a lost friend.

_**Sorry I had to cut it short I'm evil like that I also went to go see Pirates of the Caribbean 4 On Stranger Tides. I was just thinking about just doing up to the third movie. Tell me what you think about me doing the fourth one. **_

_**Love Devil's Angel 18 =0)**_


	10. Chapter 9 gone again

Chapter 9

Damen had been fighting a few of the other pirates that were on the crew. He turned and saw Jackie who had just trusted a sword into one of the crew. _Even when she is fighting she is HOT_ Damen shook his head she betrayed them; she is no longer on of his friends. Jackie turned to stare at him they began fighting each other. Both equally matched until Jackie tripped over some rope. Damen grabbed her and saw his father's crew picking up survivors. He grabbed her but didn't say a word. Jackie knew she was defeated, and was tied up right next to the rest of the crew.

**Pint:** If any of you think the word Parley, I'll have your guts for garners

Just then, the Interceptor blew up _Will_ Jackie thought. Apparently so did Elizabeth as she threw herself at him pounding into his back and arms

**Liz:** you've got to stop it!

**Capt. Bar:** welcome back miss, you took advantage of our turn to return the favor

Barbossa laugh and threw Elizabeth to a group of pirate who started grabbing her as she screamed in disgust. Something moved at the corner of Jacquelyn's eye moving to the top of the rail.

**Jackie:** Will!

Jackie couldn't' believe it Will has always been a good friend to her. She thought of him as a big brother, she loved him.

**Will:** Barbossa

Everyone looked at him and immediately stopped what they were doing to look at him. **Will:** she goes free.

**Capt. Bar:** where's your head boy

Will got down off the rail and Jackie ran to him but got held back by Jack. He shook his head. She looked down and then behind her. Damen was just looking at her. With nothing on his face, he just stared at her. Will had taken Jack's gun and pointed it at Barbossa.

**Will:** she goes free.

He almost whispered. Barbossa looked at the gun and almost laughed

**Capt. Bar:** you only have one shot and we can't die.

Will looked and thought of his options

**Jack:** don't do anything stupid

Jack begged him whispering hoping that Will hears him out and with his hand put together. Will looked at him and got on the rail

**Will:** you can't I can

He put the gun to his head; Elizabeth tried to get to him but struggled against the other pirates.

**Jack:** like that

Jack whispered again, Barbossa looked at him in annoyance

**Capt. Bar:** who are you?

Jack saw and opportunity and grabbed it, Jackie saw this and decided to stay quiet.

**Jack:** no one he's no one just my just my distant cousin twice, lovely singing voice enriched.

At that, Jackie had to laugh, as Will was obviously annoyed with Jack's comment.

**Will:** my name is Will Turner my father was bootstrap bill Turner his blood run through my vain on my word you will do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker

Jack quietly went away from Barbossa, and stood over next to Jackie. Everyone stated whispering about him and the resemblance was unremarkable to all of them.

**Rag:** it the spitting image of bootstrap, come back to haunt us

Barbossa knew he had his man and could not just give him away. He sighed.

**Capt. Bar:** name your terms Mr. Turner.

**Will:** Elizabeth goes free

_Of course, he would think that_ Jackie thought. Almost everyone rolled their eyes clearly thinking the same thing.

**Capt. Bar:** yes we know that anything else

Will thought about that for a minute while Jack was pointing to himself.

**Will:** and the crew, including Jackie, is not to be harmed

Jack pointed to him, but the discussion was over. Barbossa moved forward and smirked

**Capt. Bar:** agreed

As soon as he said that chaos exploded around the ship. Some people started to get tied up and they grabbed Jack and Elizabeth and started to set sail. After about an hour they stopped. In the distance, Jackie saw a little island. _Oh no not again_ Jackie thought they pulled Elizabeth first with trying to tie up Will.

**Will:** Barbossa you lying bastard you swore she'd go free.

Barbossa and Elizabeth turned to look at him

**Capt. Bar:** don't dare impure me honor boy I swore she go free but it was you that forgot to say the when or where.

Everyone started to laugh and then turned there attention back to Elizabeth. Taunting her as she walked down the plank, looking down at the water in terror, she closed her eyes and breathed.

**Boson:** to long

Boson said then he stomped on the board sending Elizabeth into the dark deep waters of the Caribbean. Everyone starts laughing and then they pushed Jack forward

**Jackie:** No! Please don't!

Jackie screamed only to be pulled back by Damen Gripping her arms she struggled to get to hm. everyone was silent as respect to Jack.

**Jack:** I really thought we were past all this.

Everyone stated to laugh as Barbossa came forward. Jackie couldn't hear what they were saying all she could do was struggle to get to her father. She looked at Damen and whispered

**Jackie:** you monster of all the people who I thought would understand you were the first.

Damen just stayed quiet, as people were bringing Jack's stuff forward Jack looked over at his daughter, she did the same, her eyes started to turn hazel, with sadness, and they were once again losing each other. Jack jumped in the water after his stuff while the piercing screams of sorrow that belonged to Jacquelyn Sparrow filled the air.


	11. Chapter 10 fight and numb

Chapter 10

Everyone went back to work as they left the little island in the distance. Jacquelyn had just started recovering from her meltdown. One look at the island as they led her down to the brig. Everyone was quiet as she went into the cage she went into the one with Will. As the other one was filled with the members of her father's crew. She just stared at the wall; everyone was quiet for people didn't have any words to say.

**Gibbs:** Lady Sparrow are you all right?

Jacquelyn turned to the crew in confusion.

**Jackie:** Lady Sparrow?

She asked everyone nodded in confirmation; she moved closer to the gate and grabbed the bars.

**Gibbs:** well you are the last Sparrow that is if your father can make another miraculous escape from that bloody island. You inherit everything of all his businesses.

**Jackie:** I have nothing to inherit because my father is not dead I won't believe it until I see the corpse myself.

She sifted her rings that she found in her parents old room. The first was a silver band with a sapphire in the middle between two diamonds. She remembered seeing her mother wear it everyday. She remembered her mother saying that her father gave it to her when they first met. The second one was her father's was similar to her mother's silver band but with one sapphire in the middle with two small diamonds at the side but they are so small that you can mistake them for just holes. She had them on a separate chain right above her sparrow necklace. Small tears started to fall down her face as Jackie remembered the good times with her family, now she cries for the death of her mother and the possible torture of her father. Everyone just listened to the pain of her voice, and her tears. The girl who has gone through hell and back now returning _back to hell for me, _Jackie thought as darkness consumed her.

***The next morning***

Shuffling, grunting and silence were all that was you could hear around the Black Pearl. They were approaching the Isla de Murtha. The past two days was the same as today all Jackie could do was wait the crew had found out that Jackie had given up her Medallion the last time but she was still with the crew so she had to go to the island. Pintel, Ragetti were mopping while Damen supervised.

**Cotton's Parrot:** squawk shiver me timbers

Jackie turned to look at the Parrot. _Now how could I miss that?_ Jackie thought.

**Gibbs:** Cotton says you missed a spot.

Pintel hit the bars with his mop. Jackie giggled a little. Will come over to next to Jackie and gripped the bars.

**Will:** you knew William Turner

**Pin:** ole Bootstrap Bill yea we knew him never sat well what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. Said it wasn't right with the code that why he sent a piece of the treasure to you. After he set Jacquelyn, free from the brig. Said we deserve to be curse and remained curse.

**Rag:** stupid blighter

**Gibbs:** good man

**Pin:** but as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the captain

Ragetti started laughing

**Rag:** no that didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did

Pintel was getting angry that the spotlight was taken from him.

**Pin:** I'M TELLING THE STORY

He all but yelled at him Damen chuckled a little but all but remain hidden in the background. Pintel turned back to Will.

**Pin:** so what the captain did the strapped a canon to bootstrap's bootstraps

**Rag:** Bootstrap's bootstraps

Ragetti whispered then laughed. They disgusted Jackie, enjoying torturing other people's suffering.

**Pin:** and the last we saw of ole Bootstrap he was sinking to the crushing black abase of Davy Jones' Locker. Of course, it was only after that we needed his blood to lift the curse

**Rag:** now that's what you call ironic.

Both pirates started to laugh. Jackie was comforting Will. Footsteps interrupted them laughing. The whole crew was at the entryway.

**Capt. Bar:** bring them.

He tossed the keys at the two and preceded going up the stairs. They tied Will and Jackie up and led them to the boat. Instead of free will like the last time, she was here. She was close to the treasure as they started to bring Will the top. They all gathered around the treasure. Since Will was only half Turner they wanted to get all of his blood _god they are brutal _Jackie thought to herself

**Capt. Bar:** begin the blood the blood un-

Barbossa shouted once again. She saw a figure moving through the crowd everyone he passed turned to look at him as he pushed everyone out of his way

**Will:** Jack!

Jackie could just smile, he father was once again alive and well. Jack looked at her and smiled

**Capt. Bar:** it's not possible

Barbossa said speechless. _How many times do I have to kill this man to get rid of him?_ Barbossa thought to himself. Jack heard this and went in for the kill.

**Jack:** not possible

**Will:** where's Elizabeth

**Jack:** she's safe just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norington just like she promised, Barbossa kept Jackie safe just like he promised and you are all set to die for Elizabeth just like you promised. So where all men of our word, except Elizabeth who's in fact a woman.

**Capt. Bar:** shut up your next

The crew all agreed and Barbossa put the blade back on to Will's neck

**Jack:** you wouldn't want to be doing that mate.

**Capt. Bar:** yes I really think I would

**Jack:** your funeral

Looking irritated Barbossa looked back at him. Finally giving up

**Capt. Bar:** why would I not want to be doing this

**Jack:** well because-

He slapped a hand away from his shoulder that was preventing him from coming any closer

**Jack:** well because the _**HMS Dauntless**_, pride of the royal navy, is floating just off shore waiting for you.

Whispers and worries grew among everyone, _oh crap dad what did you get yourself into._ Jackie thought to herself. Jack + the royal navy = a bad combo.

**Jack;** just hear me out mate, you order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best.

The crew began to chuckle and agree. _God get me out of here. _Jackie thought to her self.

**Jack;** Roberts your uncle, Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships, the making of your own fleet. Of course I'll take your grandest of ships and who's to argue? But what of the pearl, name me captain I'll sail under your colors.

Jackie saw what he was doing but never said anything. _Dad you better bull shit this real good_ she thought to her self. Jack looking at her in the corner of his eye but never looking away from Barbossa.

**Jack:** I'll give you ten percent of me plunger and you get to introduce your self as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?

Barbossa continued to think about this as Jackie walked closer to will near the treasure. He nodded.

**Capt. Bar:** I suppose that in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp.

He turned to look at Will and Jackie.

**Jack:** no, no, no kill the whelp,

_WHAT!_ Jackie and Will thought together.

**Jack;** just wait until the opportune moments. For instance?

He picked up a few of the gold coins.

**Jack:** after you kill of Norington's men

Throws one coin.

**Jack:** every

Throws another coin

**Jack:** last

Throws again.

**Jack;** one

Throws again, but Jackie and Will see that he has pocketed one. The both realize the plan, and to it.

**Will:** you've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you've learned me name

Jack: yea

Looking satisfied. Looking shocked from Jacquelyn and anger from Will. The crew bought it

**Capt. Bar:** I want fifty percent of your plunger

**Jack:** fifteen

**Capt. Bar:** Forty

**Jack:** twenty-five, I'll buy you a hat, a really big one. Commodore.

Barbossa shock his head

**Capt. Bar:** we have an accord.

They shake hands, and turn to the crew. Jackie saw that he was going to say something and fell of the treasure, causing Jack to turn to her. Making him forget what he was about to say.

**Capt. Bar:** gentlemen… take a walk.

Every one started to walk out. Jackie walked over to Boson. She tapped on his shoulder. He grunted at her.

**Jackie:** Boson I have an idea to help with the plan.

**Boson:** and what is that?

Jackie smiled at him.

**Jackie:** have you ever heard of the Trojan horse and how they tricked the enemy into thinking they had something else.

He nodded his head finally getting the idea.

**Jackie:** well what distracts men more than women do and I know just how to get for the job.

They got some umbrellas and women's clothing. In addition, they stopped Pintel, Ragetti, and Damen. They were all shocked and angry with Jackie and Boson but did what they were told.

**Damen:** I hate you.

**Jackie:** Its payback and I really don't care if you hate me.

They walked away with there dresses and umbrellas swaying in the wind. Laughing Jackie went near her father. She hugged him as tight as she could and didn't care what anyone said. She then went to sit with Will; Jacquelyn tried to relax as best as she could.

**Capt. Bar:** I have to admit Jack, I thought I had you all figured out but I turns out that you are a hard man to predict.

Barbossa told Jack who was looking through some treasure. Jack looked back at Barbossa

**Jack:** me I'm just dishonest

Jack started walk around.

**Jack:** and a dishonest man you can always trust, because you can never predict when they'll do something… incredibly stupid

Jack kicks some pirate into the water, grabbing his sword and throwing it to Will. Jack starts fighting with Barbossa. Jackie started fighting off pirates.

**Capt. Bar:** you're off the edge of the map, her there be monsters.

Jackie overheard Barbossa say that and through her father in some random direction everyone was just fighting as chaos instated around the cave. Jackie had turned around only to see Barbossa trust a sword into her father's stomach.

**Jackie:** NOOOOO!

She yelled, and started to run to her father. Will pulled her back. They both watched Jack stumble back into the moonlight and expose himself as a skeleton.

**Jack:** that's interesting

Begins to move around the medallion in his hand

**Jack:** I couldn't resist mate.

They continued to fight. Jackie saw Elizabeth come in and grab a big staff.

**Pirate:** I'll teach you the meaning of pain

One pirate said to Will who was on the ground. Elizabeth nodded to Jackie.

**Jackie:** you like pain?

The pirate turned around and got hit by the staff

**Liz:** try wearing a corset.

She helped Will up and saw Jack running around as a skeleton then human back to skeleton.

**Liz:** what side is Jack on?

Will looked at Jack

**Will:** at the moment

They all string three pirates together. Trying to decide what to do next.

**Jackie:** put a grenade in the middle one.

She whispered into Will's ear. They did that and ran as an explosion went off behind them. Will goes up to the treasure; Jack tosses his medallion at Will. Barbossa pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth. Suddenly a bullet left a gun. Barbossa looked and saw that Jackie's gun was smoking. She had managed to get her father's gun from behind him to shoot. He smirked at her as she lowered his gun. She looked scared and shocked.

**Capt. Bar:** 10 years you carry that pistol and your daughter waste your shot.

**Will:** they didn't waste it

They all turned Will who dropped the medallions in the chest. The girls smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Barbossa looked down and opened his jacket. He smiled

**Capt. Bar:** I feel… cold

He fell to the floor of the cave and dropped a single apple from his palm. After 10 years of feeling nothing, he finally got his wish, only to be the result of his death. They all waited and went about as if nothing had happen. Still shocked Jackie just stared at Barbossa's dead body on the ground. Jack saw he distress and hugged her. She began sobbing into his shirt. Even if Barbossa was an evil son of a bitch, the little girl inside of her was crying for the man who helped her walk, fight, and talk for the first five years of her life. They stayed like that for a while

**Jack:** you did what you had to do,

**Jackie:** dad I killed someone.

Jack looked down and saw that little girl that he had been searching for the last ten years. Her eyes were hazel with tears going down her face. _More like her mother each and every day._ He thought to himself.

**Jack:** your mother would have been proud as I am.

She stopped crying and looked at him.

**Jackie:** you're proud of me. Really?

**Jack:** Yes, I am you have become a strong independent woman who is willing to make the toughest decisions to help those in need. I love you my baby sparrow.

At that, she cried tears of happiness. She remembered her father calling her that when she was a child. As her mother would call her baby pearl. They both calmed down and went separate ways. Jack to go look through treasure and Jackie to get as far away from the dead body as possible. She saw Will and Elizabeth talking closely

**Liz:** we should return to the Daughtless

**Will;** yes, your fiancé will want to know you are safe.

You could see the light leaving there eyes, as they face reality again. Him the blacksmith's apprentice and she the governor's daughter. Two classes, two worlds that are not meant to be. Elizabeth went to leave out of the cave and to the boat. Jack staggered to Will, covered in treasure and a crown on his head, Jacquelyn behind him smirking.

**Jack:** if you were waiting for the opportune moment.

**Jackie:** that was it

They both finished the sentence and walked to the boat. Jackie couldn't hear what her father had said. She just sat across from Elizabeth. She didn't fully forgive her for what she said to Barbossa but she could get along with her at the moment. They all started going out of the cave Jack looked around and saw that the black pearl was nowhere in sight. His only plan of escaping was soiled.

**Liz:** I'm sorry Jack

Jack just continued and didn't look at his daughter. Whom he knew was starting to get tears in her eyes. How many times does she have to lose her father in a lifetime, before she could live a happy life with her family.

**Jack:** they done what's right by them. Can't expect any more than that.

Will looked back at Jack and Jackie both wearing stoic faces, no emotion just numb.


	12. Chapter 12 off to another adventure

Chapter 11

Now was the moment Jackie had been dreading her whole life. She had seen her father get marooned, shot at, and even stabbed in the stomach, but now right in front of her was her nightmares coming true. She was going to see her father be hung right in front of her. Ever since they left the island she had been ordered away from her father. She was looked in her room and if she left the house soldiers were ordered to escort her. Today she was in a simple black dress for she was morning. Yet everyone was here just for amusement. The official began reading off the scroll. She had saw a feathered hat coming over to them. Emerging from the crowd was Will.

**Will:** governor swann. Commodore Norington, Jackie

Will was one if not the only person how was allowed to call her Jackie. Everyone else was ordered to call her Lady Sparrow. She was not tolerable in this state even if she was 15 years old.

**Will:** Elizabeth, I should have told you this every day from the moment we met… I love you.

He turned to walk away. fighting his way through the crowd. Norington came forward. Elizabeth and Jacquelyn noticed Cotton's parrot on the perch of the flag.

**Liz:** I can't breathe,

She said and pretended to faint. People came to surround her, as Jackie saw will plunge his sword into the wood to make Jack stand. The executer and Will began to fight the royal navy began to move in. they were making their way over to the edge. Before they knew it, they were surrounded. Jackie stood right behind her father. Who was behind William.

**Nor:** I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived escape attempt… but not from you

He all but growled at Will.

**W.S:** on our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you repay me by throwing in your lot with him. He's a pirate

**Will:** and a good man

Jack pointed to himself proudly mouthing _**that's me?**_ Most of the crowded just rolled their eyes and stayed quiet.

**Will:** if all I have achieved here is that the hangmen will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it at least my conscious will be cleared.

Norington stepped forward tying to intimidated him

**Nor:** you've forgotten you place, Turner.

Will just smiled and grinned at Norington.

**Will:** It's right her… between you and Jack.

Elizabeth looked at everyone. She had made her decision. She moved through the crowd and stood next to Will.

**Liz:** as is mine

Everyone was shocked at Elizabeth's bold statement and didn't really know what to do.

**W.S:** Elizabeth, put your weapons down,

No one dropped their geared.

**W.S:** For goodness, sakes put them down

Everyone did what they were told. Norington just stared in shock and stepped forward.

**Nor:** so this is where your heart truly lies.

All she could do was nod her head

**Liz:** it is

Jack and Jacquelyn noticed Cotton's parrot

**Jack:** well I'm actually feeling rather good about this

He walks over to the Governor

**Jack:** I think we all arrived at a very special place, eh

He was getting really up close in his face and the governor was turning a little bit green from the reached smell from Jack's mouth.

**Jack:** spiritually, Ecumenically, Grammatically?

He then walked over to Norington

**Jack:** just know I was rooting for you

He pointed at Norington who just rolled his eyes. Jack walked over to the edge Jackie gripped his hand

**Jackie:** I'm going with you, and don't give that stupid it will be dangerous speech I already know.

Jack just smiled at her she said goodbye to everyone with a simple wave and an air kiss.

**Jack:** Elizabeth

She turned around

**Jack:** just know that it would have never worked out between us darling I'm sorry

He continued but then turned back around

**Jack:** Will, nice hate

Will chuckled as the daughter father duo climbed over to the edge.

**Jack:** Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…

They both fell off the edge and came up coughing up water

**Jackie:** do you always have to make a big exist when you leave or arrive at a place?

Jackie asked with a bit of sarcasm.

**Jack:** Of course I do, it's my gig

They both laughed and saw the black pearl in the distance. Over a bit of time they came to the ship grabbed the ropes and swung onto the deck.

**Jack:** I thought you were supposed to keep to the code

Jack said a little annoyed at Gibbs. Everyone gathered around the captain

**Gibbs:** we figured they were more like guidelines

He grabbed Jack's hand to pull him off the deck and some of the crew helped Jacquelyn up her dress was sticking to her. However, it was pretty ok.

**Ana:** Jack sparrow

She put his coat on him and whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

**Ana:** the black pearl is yours

Jack turned to see the wheel he crested It like a lost lover. After a while, it was getting uncomfortable. Jackie coughed to get his attention. Jack finally realized that there was a crowd around him.

**Jack:** On deck, you scabrous dogs! Mend the braces! Let down and haul to run free.

He called orders and everyone went right to work.

**Jack:** now bring me that horizon

He whispered to himself but he was looking at Jackie. Who smiled as he pulled out his compass at that moment he looked like the captain who she remembered.

**Jack:** And really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

He closed his compass; Jackie just shook her head and walked to the rail. Port Royal was where her home for the last ten years was. She breathed in the sea air, for the first time in ten years she was truly happy. Little did she know that something was brooding under the sea planning to take it away.

The end?


	13. STORY PICS

Hey I have _**POTC 1 Jackie **_pictures up and also _**Dreamfilled night **_ tell me what you think


End file.
